1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera, and more particularly to an electronic camera in which an optical image formed by an imaging optical system is converted by image-sensing means into electronic image signals which are rendered visible by display means and stored in memory means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electronic camera in which an optical image is converted into electronic image signals and transferred to memory means for storage therein is already disclosed for example in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 891,705 filed on Mar. 30, 1978, corresponding the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Sho 54-136325.
In such conventional technology, the still image signals of one frame from the image-sensing means are recorded in memory means such as a video tape or a video disk, and the thus recorded image is viewed on the display means. Consequently the evaluation of the images taken is only possible by the playback of the images already recorded in the memory means of a limited capacity, and for this reason the memory means has to record such images as will be eventually evaluated as unnecessary.